More to the Man
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. After Lex asks Clark to a party, he contemplates if he should go or not.


Oneshot. Readers request: kiddilunafanfiction (Tumblr) asked: Smallville AU!Lex is throwing an house party and everyone was invited including the elusive Clark kent who no one sees after class. Chloe clark's best friend has makes him come to the party.

Well here you go, Kiddi. Sorry bout the wait, but I finally wrote it. Enjoy. :D

* * *

The moon hung over autumnal trees, their yellowed leaves catching the light and casting shadows on the streets. The roads were quiet tonight, much like rest of the town. The only sound that emanated throughout Smallville was the rustling of the crisp breeze through the leaves and the booming beat of music emerging from Lex Luthor's residence.

With his father out of town for a week, Lex decided that a party was in order. He had to keep up his reputation with the town, showing that even a business man like himself could have fun. It was a party to keep up his positive appearance among those who went to school with him. But of course, no one would know that other than him. His father was partially abject to Lex throwing parties, informing his son that he should not gain connections with others, especially workers. Lex often used his reasoning against this argument which would leave his father frustrated that he had raised such a son with a cunning brain, combining logic with emotion. He would see into other people and always gain the upper hand in the situation. Much as he was now.

He knew his power over the people and how most of them dangled by his fingers as workers of the local fertilizer plant. They treated him with respect and kindness, as he treated them politely, never once bringing up work at the party. It was important to separate business from personal and this was no different. This would be a personal pursuit of good music and fun.

The party had been in bloom for the past few hours with no set on what time everyone would be leaving. But it would possibly be around midnight if not a little later; Lex wouldn't mind. He wasn't expecting any particular company other than that of Clark Kent. He had invited Clark to this party to know him more as a friend. He wanted to know who exactly Clark was and found it rather strange that the man literally popped up out of nowhere. There was definitely more than met the eye with him and Lex wanted to know what exactly lied behind those navy eyes, but so far Clark wasn't in sight.

How disappointing, Lex knew Clark was the type of man to not keep a friend waiting. Sighing to himself, he sipped his drink, knowing he would come sooner or later. The fly could only stay away so long from the spider's web.

* * *

Clark had spoken nothing of the party until Chloe appeared at his house. She had finished doing a story for the _Smallville Torch_ and wanted to have a fun night out. It was a quiet night that needed to be filled with some sort of action or else she would lose her sanity. She had been invited to Lex's party as well as Clark during lunch and both seemed more than willing to go. But after walking home from school and allowing the invitation to brew in his mind, Clark suddenly seemed to change his mind. As though something came to fruition to hold him back from pursuing the idea of going.

A soft rapping tapped on Clark's bedroom door, causing him to momentarily abandon his homework and answer the knocker.

"Oh, hey Chloe."

"Hey. Still doing that bio homework?"

"Yeah. Almost done, actually. What up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to Lex's party."

"I don't know…"

"You were so excited to go earlier."

Clark knew Chloe could see his emotions and she knew how he worked. Impulsive without thinking of consequences, in a way it reminded her of herself which made her smirk softly.

"I know."

Frowning, she knew something had to be wrong. It was strange; Clark had been fine all day. They had eaten lunch together, he helped her with one of her stories for the _Smallville Torch_, and everything seemed good as usual. She didn't walk him home because she had to edit her story for the next issue of the _Smallville Torch_, which they both understood. Work was work and it needed to be done.

"What's up? You seem different from earlier."

There was too much on his mind. There were projects due for school even though there was a week or two deadline to finish them by. But it would be good to finish them early and perhaps tackle on more work afterwards. Chloe would always joke with him that he was a workaholic to which Clark would brush off, but deep down he knew she was right. It was how his mother and father raised him though and he would never be ashamed of that.

What he was ashamed of though, were the thoughts that stirred in his head from the afternoon. It had been a simple walk home, yet sometimes the most simplistic of events can trigger the deepest of thoughts. Chloe had known Clark's super secret and yet she did not judge him for it. Rather, she was extremely accepting which often brought Clark solace. But she was just one person compared to the rest of Smallville's populace, especially Lex.

Lex, while he seemed like a good friend, and Clark often saw the goodness in him, couldn't help that there was more to the man. That there was some brewing intent that rested beneath his blue eyes. It was a thought that nagged him at times, but today seemed the most prominent due to the invitation. There was something in the way that Lex looked at Clark when he asked him to the party that made Clark second guess his impulsive answer on the way home. It was a strange, coy stare as though he knew what Clark would say without hesitation. Yes to the invitation, while ignoring that sly and unavoidable look. Why he had given him that look though confused Clark and made him question if Lex was really a good man.

All this time, Lex had seemed like such a good guy. Limo rides, friendship, homework help. He oozed friendship in a way Clark saw as inviting and normal. But what if he was all doing this as some act to gain something from Clark? Chloe hadn't acted like this way and Clark saw for her to have no reason to do so. Lex, on the other hand, managed to obtain nearly everything he desired whether by his own hand or his father's. Surely, he had to want something from Clark. If he wanted Clark's most deepest and darkest secret of having powers then in no way would he allow him to have it. Only he and Chloe would have that and no one-

Chloe's hand on his snapped Clark from his thoughts. His navy eyes meeting with hers', the rambling ideas came to a halt. Contemplation melted away at her mere touch as he found himself speechless, captured in the uncertain aftermath of a broken thought.

Chloe's smile seemed to bring him back to the world around them as they sat on Clark's bed in his bedroom. He could feel his pen slip between his fingers and rest on the paper beneath him. Chloe's brain told her to lock her fingers with his, but the mere idea of that made her blush. Clark was her friend. Nothing more, nothing less. She would have to keep her feelings in line and not wear her heart on her sleeve. Swallowing the ideas bubbling in her mind, she shooed them away to focus on the sole topic of Clark Kent.

"Clark, I know you work hard. But all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. You have to get a night out once in a while or you'll lose your mind."

"True, I guess."

"No buts. We're going to Lex's party. We'll go together. Trust me, it'll do you some good."

Maybe he was over-thinking it. Maybe Lex was just a good guy and Clark's conscious was just being a panicky, frightened voice that needed no concern. Lex was a friend, there was no way that friends would hurt each other or backstab each other. It would make no sense and Lex had shown no signs of villainy or cruelty towards Clark. Perhaps Chloe was right too, that this party would do him some good. He would get to know Lex more and prove that his suspicions about him were wrong. He would also allow himself a night away from the homework, any other responsibilities on his shoulders, and the thoughts that whirred within his head like an irritating lawnmower.

Smiling at Chloe, she saw her reasoning finally work its magic on him as he pulled his hand away from hers. Somewhere in her mind, a slight pain resonated from that action, but surely it was nothing. She told herself this and watched as Clark stretched before her, his body relaxing more to his comfort.

"All right. Give me a few minutes."

Hurriedly finishing the answer to the last biology question, Clark proceeded to brush himself up. Running a brush through his dark hair, he allowed his mind to process everything. He would go to the party, he would have fun, he would try to understand Lex more, and he would be normal. He would act natural as though he were at school, allowing his humanity to blend in with the others that would be at this party. He might even just hang around by Chloe's side the entire night unless there were other students he knew at Lex's house. Regardless, he had his motives at work and knew how to execute them.

Reuniting with Chloe, it didn't take long for them to reach Lex's residence. By the time they arrived, the party was still alive as ever. For the night, Lex was the friendly spider watching Clark interact with other students and conversing with him every now and then. There was no malicious intent tonight, nor did he want there to be. He merely wanted to observe how the fly roamed about the web, often making contact with the spider himself to which he relished in friendship.

It carried on throughout the night at least until 1 am when people grew weary and decided it would be time to head on home. At this time, all of Clark's doubts had merged into the darkness at the back of his head. Lex was a good friend and maybe that strange stare was just a part of Clark's imagination. Not only did he enjoy the party, but he went home, assured that nothing could go wrong with his friendship with Lex.


End file.
